


snow angel

by iwritetrash



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: alfred isn't a fan of snow until he meets edward, a literal (snow) angel, and starts to warm to the idea a little.





	snow angel

**Author's Note:**

> so it's snowing and i was inspired and this is pure unadulterated fluff and now playing and being adorable so yeah pining is tagged but like it's only barely there and it ends happily so...
> 
> enjoy!

Alfred has never liked snow. It’s cold, and it causes absolute chaos on the roads, and it makes everything slippery, and that’s just the tip of the iceberg. Sure, it’s pretty when you look at it through a window, but the moment you have to step outside it becomes a literal nightmare. So yeah, Alfred was never the biggest fan of snow.

Until he met Edward, that is. Edward absolutely _adores_ the snow, so when it snows for the first time since they met, Edward is at Alfred’s door straight away, dragging him outside like it’s the first and last time it will ever happen. 

Alfred protests at first, but Edward’s face is split into an enormous grin and he looks so adorable wrapped up in three woolly jumpers and a scarf, which is hanging down to his ankles even though it’s wrapped around his neck three times, that Alfred can’t say no. 

And so he goes, and he helps Edward build a snowman and he joins in the snowball fight which Edward had instigated between them and some of his other friends that Alfred had yet to meet, and he makes snow angels, and, sure, Alfred can’t feel his fingertips and his cheeks are flushed scarlet from the cold and his socks are wet through even though he’s wearing three pairs, but he’s actually _enjoying_ himself.

He tries to convince himself it has nothing to do with the curly haired man who just hit him in the back of the head with a snowball, but when Edward stumbles over with snowflakes in his hair, and pink cheeks, and that ridiculous scarf, Alfred’s heart starts to beat faster.

It’s just his body compensating for the chill, he tells himself, shivering a little now that he’s not running around, and that it’s absolutely not because he’s falling head over heels in love with his best friend. Of course, Edward spots him shivering and unwinds his scarf to wrap it around Alfred as well, and the startling closeness catches him off guard. Shit.

So, Alfred disentangles himself, grabs a handful of snow, shoves it down Edward’s back, and runs, because it’s the only thing he can think of that doesn’t involve grabbing Edward and kissing him senseless right there in the snow.

Edward catches him eventually, and tackles Alfred with a yell, knocking him so that they’re both lying in the snow, laughing so hard they can barely breathe. Once Alfred has caught his breath, he realises that Edward is still lying on top of him, face only inches from his own; his heart stutters and his breath hitches dangerously as his eyes flicker to Edward’s lips. That precise moment is filled with every cliché imaginable, from the snowflakes in Edward’s hair to the moment when Alfred pulls Edward’s head down until they’re kissing right there in the snow.

Alfred is soaked through to his skin when Edward eventually rolls off him and pulls him to his feet, but there’s something in Edward’s eyes that says he won’t be wearing those clothes much longer if he gets his way. They hurry back to Alfred’s flat as quickly as they can given the conditions, and, as expected, Edward is pulling off Alfred’s damp clothes the moment they get through the door.

So yeah, maybe the snow isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought! thank you, as always, for reading the garbage i choose to throw out into the void <3


End file.
